


Breaking the rules

by ohthatwoman



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthatwoman/pseuds/ohthatwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon learns that is good to break her rules once in a while!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the rules

Sharon Raydor was a woman who wouldn’t, just couldn’t possibly break the rules, it was in her, she was all about rules so when she agreed with Brenda to have this affair, (because that’s how you call it when you have sex once in a while, besides Brenda was married and so was she, not that it matter anyway she hadn’t sleep in the same house as her husband for the past 20 years, it was very complicated but that didn’t stop her from dating or spending the night with a person, it could be men or women she didn’t actually care, her work didn’t allow her to have a real relationship so she just lasted a few months dating the same person but later things got complicated and she just simply said goodbye and moved on) it had to be out of her work hours and out of the work area, she couldn’t possibly find herself in a position too compromised. Every encounter was different and more passionate, of course always at the same place neither of them had gone to the other one’s house and they both had agreed to keep it a secret. 

They hadn’t seen each other in two weeks because Sharon had caught a thought case and then Brenda was too busy. Brenda was at her office doing some paperwork and she wasn’t expecting for Sharon to show up without warning but as soon as the door was opened and the figure of the woman came through it, she couldn’t complain, of course the woman was wearing a silk blouse and beautiful pants that made her legs look longer and black heels. The door closed and Sharon rested in it without saying a word, “hey” Brenda said surprised to see her “what are you doing here?”

“Are you free for lunch?” that’s all that Sharon said without moving.

“Actually, I have a lot of paper work to do, what is it?” Brenda managed to say, she definitely knew what Sharon meant by lunch hour anyway.

“Hmm too bad” Sharon said smiling to herself while she started unbuttoning her silk blouse “I thought we could…” she continued to unbutton her blouse “that we could do other things, since we hadn’t seen each other in two weeks” she kept talking while making her way to Brenda but then brutally stopped and started buttoning her blouse “but yeah I can see you are busy, I’ll go now” and turned around to leave but Brenda couldn’t help but jump like a teenager out of her chair and stopped her before she opened the door, grabbing her hands and brought them aside coming closer to her pressing her whole body to Sharon’s back and Sharon gasped and trembled to the touch, she had missed Brenda more than she could admit, her smell.

“Now don’t you dare to leave Captain” Brenda said pressing a kiss in her back

“Ok, let’s go to the usual place” Sharon said without turning around

“No Captain” Brenda kissed her again but now removing her hair out of the way

“No?” she said with a trembling tone in her voice “Then what do you suggest?”

“We would be wasting such precious time by driving to our usual place and certainly…” Brenda brought her hands to Sharon’s blouse to unbutton it and…

“Wait wait, what are you doing?” Sharon said quickly taking Brenda’s hands out of the way and turning around looking at those brown eyes, they were full of desire. She suddenly felt that it had been a bad idea showing in Brenda´s office, she should have called and meet Brenda in their usual place.

Brenda came closer and Sharon moved backwards till she reached the door and found herself trapped “now Captain” Brenda began talking “do you want me to explain what my intentions are?” kissing her collarbone “because I could do that, but I rather demonstrate you” she said with a smirk in her face and kissed her in the corner of her mouth.

“You know how I feel about sex and work places” Sharon said trying to resist but found herself unable to move.

Brenda kept playing with her, this was fun, so she moved her hand to Sharon’s blouse unbuttoning the last ones “Captain please care to explain me then why you came here instead of calling?” she moved her right hand to cup one of Sharon’s breasts, Sharon trembled to her touch Brenda knew exactly what made her surrender “and why did you have to unbutton your blouse?” she squeezed the breast and from Sharon’s mouth escaped a moan and her head fall back “you just can’t resist to my touch, can’t you Captain?” she asked her in a playfully tone, kissing her other breast, when Sharon didn’t answered Brenda pressed her knee to Sharon’s inner tight and she trembled “tell me Captain, tell me you can’t resist to my touch and kisses”

“I can’t resist to you Brenda” Sharon said feeling herself more aroused and felt like giving up.

“Chief” Brenda said kissing her breast again, Sharon raised her eyebrow, like question Brenda about what she meant “you say: I can’t resist to your touch Chief” Brenda said with a sexy voice close to her ear and then bite the earlobe, Sharon trembled and moan once again.

“Seriously Brenda!?” Sharon remembered the first time they met and how Brenda had told her to refer to her as ‘Chief Johnson’

“Sharon” she pressed her knee more and Sharon’s heart started beating faster “if you don’t say Chief you know I could always force you to say it and tease you until you say the magic word and well remember we don’t have much time” she said playfully.

To Brenda’s surprise Sharon managed to turn them around and now she was the one against the door, she look up to Sharon’s eyes and they were evilly full of desire and victory all around “karma is a bitch Chief” Sharon said smirking. Brenda couldn’t help but laugh at that, why Sharon could say Chief now and not when Brenda demanded it? ‘THAT WOMAN’. Sharon started unbuttoning Brenda’s sweater while she kissed her lips gently, she passed her tongue in Brenda’s lower lip then bite it, the kiss got more heated and wet, Sharon then pressed her body against Brenda’s and made her way to her skirt, her mouth closer to Brenda´s ear and said with a very sexy low voice “I’m going to give you the best fuck of your life but you’ll have to be very quiet” Brenda tremble to those words and felt herself more wet “think you can do that?” she just nod and with that said Sharon dropped on her knees and with both hands she made her way up to Brenda’s panties, she smirked while she brought the panties down the very toned legs, she could feel Brenda’s legs trembling to her touch, she kissed both knees.

“Please Sharon” Brenda said desperate to feel Sharon inside her

“You got to be patience sweetheart” Sharon looked up and met Brenda’s eyes “now remember to be very quiet, we don’t want to get caught, do we?” Brenda only managed to nod when Sharon grabbed her left leg and passed it over her shoulder to have better access and support Brenda´s body so she wouldn’t collapse on the floor and before she could protest or tell Sharon it would be better if she could just sit down in a chair Sharon´s tongue was already inside her clit moving preciously around it, she jerk her whole body and took her sweater and bite it so she wouldn’t make noises because anyone who passed by her office could hear them, Brenda was grateful that she had sent her secretary away for some paperwork and she knew it would take her long to come back, she then opened her eyes brutally and managed to lock the door.

Sharon did magic things with her tongue but today Brenda thought she was right when she said ´I´m gonna give you the best fuck of your life´, Brenda didn’t know that sex could be so amazing and certainly not with a woman but she was so wrong, Sharon impressed her every day; now Sharon was fucking her in the office against the door with her tongue and this couldn’t get more sexy, especially because it was so against what Sharon was and believed, she felt her orgasm built stronger, she wanted to scream and moan Sharon´s name, the name of the woman who gave her the best orgasms ever but she couldn’t, she bite her sweater stronger and finally let go, she came like she had never came before, she trembled and felt like falling but Sharon managed to held her and after a few minutes Sharon made her way up to Brenda´s mouth and kissed her with such passion that they both were breathless when it ended.

“That was…” Brenda couldn’t find the right words to describe it “WOW” she smiled and Sharon smiled back kissing her again, Brenda recovered herself after some minutes of kissing each other and she grabbed Sharon´s hand and they made their way to her desk and Sharon sat down in the chair.

“We don´t have time” Sharon said looking at the watch in her wrist “I have to go back, my team is gonna wonder what took me so long”

Brenda shake her head in disapproval “I´ll be quick and you´ll be quiet” she winked at her and kneel in front of the chair, then unbuttoned her pants, Sharon moved so she could take off her pants and when Brenda saw that Sharon wasn’t wearing any panties her eyes went darker “my, my Captain” she said and Sharon smirked, she didn’t stood up this time and that made Sharon wonder what was Brenda up to now, she hadn’t gone down at her with her tongue and frankly that was ok with Sharon, Brenda was good at fucking her with her fingers and she had never complain about it “I want to taste you” Brenda said and Sharon raised an eyebrow questioning her.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, but I don’t wanna do anything wrong” Brenda said with a half-smile

“I think you can´t do anything wrong, I will tell you if you do” Sharon winked at her

While Brenda fucked her with her tongue, Sharon totally forgot about where she was, this woman did that to her, she would always forget about everything when Brenda was in the same room as her. Brenda hit in the right spot and Sharon ‘been the quiet one’ couldn’t help but scream “Oh my God” and a knock on the door seconds later made her realize where she was, panic went through her eyes.

“Are you alright Brenda?” a woman´s voice was heard on the other side of the office

Breathless Brenda manage to say “I´m alright Rose just dropped some coffee all over me but everything is fine” she wanted so badly to laugh at Sharon´s face right now.

“Are you sure you don’t need anything?”

“I´m alright, thank you”

The person on the other side apparently went away “now Captain what happened about being quiet?” Brenda put her hand in Sharon´s mouth and made her way back to Sharon´s heated center, “now I want you to come for me Captain, we really don’t want your team to get all worried about you” Sharon just nod and after a couple of minutes she came biting Brenda´s fingers so she wouldn’t scream.

“Oh Sharon I have wanted to do that for such a long time” Brenda said breathless and with the biggest of smiles in her face, she got up and leaned against the desk looking at her beautiful lover.

A few minutes later Sharon put her pants again and thought to herself ‘it was worth it to break the rules once in a while’.


End file.
